Pai's Little Sister
by RUBYJEMS
Summary: Nine years ago, Pai's little sister was kidnapped. Kisshu finds her nine years later, but it's not what anyone expected...
1. Adopting fanfic and Ichigo's a cyniclon!

**(Rubyjems still chasing Kisshu from Your Adopted's last Authors Note but is now chasing him with a sledge hammer)**

 **Rubyjems: Hey there I'm putting Your Adopted on hiatus and rewrite to make it better but for now its staying on hiatus and while so my favorite author for tokyo mew mew fanfics Lokiismylife has given me permission to finish some of his tokyo mew mew stories! I'm so pumped for this!**

 **Pai: Can you please quit chasing Kisshu with that hammer? I don't even know why your chasing him!**

 **Ichigo: Okay Pai go to Ruby's story Your Adopted and look at the last author's note and Ruby hit him hard in the head please!**

 **Taruto: Shut up you old hag!**

 **Ichigo: Make me you little runt!**

 **Pudding: Stop it na no da! Pudding wants to know what the story is!**

 **(Rubyjems pauses her chase of Kisshu) Rubyjems: Oh sorry with Lokiismylife stories I'm starting with my absolute favorite! It's called Pai's Little Sister! (Rubyjems goes back to chasing Kisshu)**

 **Pai: But I don't have a little sister!Only annoying little brothers you can't tell the difference between fish and marine mammals!**

 **Kisshu: Hey! I know the difference between I just don't care!**

 **Rubyjems: Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Cyniclonia, nine years ago:**_ "Pai, have you seen your sister?" Yuki, Pai and Taruto's mother, asked.

"No, I thought she was with you," Pai said. "Maybe she snuck out again?"

Yuki sighed and concentrated. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she said, "I can't sense her!"

Pai tried sensing his sister too, and finally said, "I can…. but her energy signature is very faint. It's almost as if she's far away from us. Do you think someone kidnapped her?"

"I suppose it's a possibility- but why?" Yuki asked. "She's only four!"

"I don't know, but shouldn't we let Dad and the Council know?" Pai asked.

"Yes," Yuki said. "I'll go tell your dad, and he can tell the Council." She teleported off, and Pai sighed.

 _ **Four months later:**_ Yuki and her husband Hayako had looked everywhere. Finally, they gave up the search; it was clear their daughter, Ikisatashi Ichigo, was gone.

 _ **Earth, nine years later:**_ Momomiya Ichigo had always felt like something was missing in her life. The feeling only got stronger after she became Mew Ichigo and met the Cyniclons who had come to take over Earth. They seemed familiar somehow, but she couldn't figure out why. She was also wondering about the necklace she wore around her neck. She didn't really remember where she had gotten it, but Ryou had said it might be made of Mew Aqua. What bugged her was that she couldn't get it off, and for some reason, whenever she got close to one of the Cyniclons, it warmed up. Every time she tried to take it off, whatever the beads were made of would heat up, and not cool down until she stopped trying to get rid of it. It was very frustrating, and Ryou refused to help her with it, so she was stuck with the thing.

One night, Ichigo was trying to get the necklace off again when she heard teleportation outside her window. She let go of the necklace, but it didn't cool down. Going over to the window, she opened it, and called, "Kisshu?"

"Yeah?" Kisshu asked warily.

"Do you know anything about this necklace?" Ichigo asked. "I can't get it off."

Kisshu teleported into the room, and looked at the necklace, then said, "That's Mew Aqua. It looks like someone put that on you to control you. Where did you get that?"

"I can't remember," Ichigo said. "I've had this thing for years, but I can't get it off no matter what I do."

"I can try cutting it off," Kisshu suggested.

"Okay," Ichigo said. Kisshu summoned one of his sais, and picked up the long end of the necklace, then cut it. All the beads fell to the floor, but that's not what caught Kisshu's attention; Ichigo was glowing white. Kisshu shielded his eyes until the glow faded, and was shocked to see a Cyniclon girl with red hair unconscious on the ground. Cautiously going over to her, he tapped her forehead.

Ichigo opened her eyes, and Kisshu noticed that they were navy blue, like Pai's. "Ichigo?" he asked uncertainly.

Ichigo sat up, looking at him. "You look familiar," she said. "Where's my family, though? I just remember someone sucking me into a portal, and then… it's blank."

"What's your family name?" Kisshu asked.

"Ikisatashi," Ichigo said. "Do you know them?"

Kisshu was totally shocked, and it was a minute or two before he could say, "Yeah, they took me in after my parents died. I knew they had a daughter, but she disappeared nine years ago."

"NINE YEARS AGO!?" Ichigo shrieked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "What happened to you?"

"I got sucked into a portal, and when I landed, this blonde kid with weird ears put some kind of bead necklace on me, and then I don't remember anything," Ichigo said sadly.

"I think that necklace was used to suppress your memories and control you," Kisshu said. "And at age four, you wouldn't have been able to fight that off."

"How old am I now?" Ichigo asked.

"You're thirteen," Kisshu said. "Do you want me to take you back to the ship? Pai's there, and so is Taruto."

"Yes please," Ichigo said. "I remember you now; you're Pai's best friend, right?"

"Yup, I'm Kisshu," Kisshu said.

"Um…. what's up with the clothes I'm wearing?" Ichigo asked. "They're weird."

"They're human clothes," Kisshu explained. "Do you know how to use your powers?"

"I can fly and change things, but I can't teleport yet," Ichigo said.

"I can teleport you until you get the hang of it," Kisshu said. "You can change your clothes with your powers, right?"

"Yup," Ichigo said, and stood up, then snapped her fingers. She was suddenly wearing a calf-length cream-colored dress with long sleeves and a high neck. The hem, collar, and sleeves were decorated with pink stripes. She was also wearing a pair of short black boots and a pair of white leggings. She took the ribbons out of her hair, and shook it out. "I'm ready," she said.

Kisshu smiled and took her hand, then teleported directly into Pai's lab, not bothering with the door. Pai was in there, and he looked up, looking irritated. It faded to shock when he saw Ichigo, and he asked softly, "Ichigo?"

"Oniichan!" Ichigo said happily, and threw herself at him. He stood up and hugged her tightly as he asked, "What happened?"

"I got sucked into a portal, and this kid with neon yellow hair and weird ears put a bead necklace around my neck," Ichigo said. "And then it's blank; I can't remember what happened after he put the necklace on me."

Pai looked at Kisshu, who said, "I went to see Ichigo earlier, and she wanted me to get a necklace off of her; she said every time she tried to take it off, it would burn her. The necklace was made of Mew Aqua; I think Blondie used it to suppress her memories and make her appear human. I cut it off, and she turned back."

"Blondie. Is. Dead." Pai snarled. "And I'm going to make sure the Mews know their leader is scum too."

"I take it you're doing this tomorrow then?" Kisshu asked mildly. "It's nearly midnight on Earth."

"Yes, I'm doing it tomorrow," Pai growled. "He's going to pay for this."

"Where is Ichigo sleeping?" Kisshu asked.

"The sofa bed in your room; I don't think she should be alone," Pai said. "And I don't have much room in my room."

"Alright," Kisshu said. "I'll go set that up; why don't you two catch up a bit?"

"Okay," Pai said. Kisshu teleported out, and Ichigo looked at Pai. "Oniichan, are Mom and Dad okay?" she asked.

"They're fine, last time I talked with them," Pai said. "They were really devastated when you disappeared, though." In a softer tone, he said, "I missed you, Imouto-chan."

"Well, I'm back now, and I'm never going to leave again," Ichigo said, hugging Pai. "What happened while I was gone?"

"I started healer training, and I'm second after Dad now," Pai said. "Taruto and Kisshu both went into warrior training after Mom and Dad adopted Kisshu, and Kisshu is now the best warrior our people have ever seen; he passed Level 6 when he was ten."

"Wow, that's amazing," Ichigo said.

"Yes, but it earned him a lot of fan girls, and he hates girls now," Pai said. "I think the only girl he likes is you, actually. He's had a crush on you since he was little, even though you're a year younger."

"Are Hana and Chikako fan girls?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"No, they're two of the few that hate fan girls," Pai said. "They pretty much ignore fan girls, unless they go overboard trying to recruit them for the 'Kisshu Fan Club'. Then they go berserk and beat people up."

Ichigo giggled. "They still like beating people up?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Pai sighed. "They haven't changed much, and I'm sure they'll be happy to have you back."

"Would it help Kisshu if I became his girlfriend?" Ichigo asked. "If he already has someone, they might back off."

"Maybe… but do you really want to do that?" Pai asked.

"He seems really sweet; I think I'd like to see how far we could go, at least," Ichigo said. "And you said he loves me, right? Doesn't that mean he found that I'm his soulmate?"

"Good point, but we should ask Kisshu," Pai said.

"Ask me what?" Kisshu asked, coming back into the room. "I set up the sofa bed, by the way."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "We were talking about your fan girl problem, and I suggested that if I was your girlfriend, maybe they'd leave you alone."

Kisshu perked up, and asked, "You really want to be with me?"

"Yeah, you're sweet," Ichigo said.

"I'd love it if you'd be my girlfriend, Ichigo," Kisshu said happily.

"You two are NOT bonding until Ichigo's eighteen," Pai said sternly.

"I really have to wait that long?" Kisshu moaned.

"It's fine," Ichigo said. "We barely know each other; I don't think bonding too soon is a good idea."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily.

Ichigo giggled. "You look cute sulking," she informed him. "I'm tired, can you show me where your room is?"

"Sure," Kisshu said, perking up. "Follow me."

Ichigo hugged Pai, and then followed Kisshu to his room. He showed her the sofa bed, and she took her boots off, then snapped her fingers, changing her clothes to pajamas. Then she sleepily climbed into bed, and fell asleep as Kisshu started getting ready for bed too.

 **~XXXX~**

 _ **The next day, at Café Mew Mew:**_ The Mews were doing preparation, and wondering where Ichigo was, when the doors fell in with a crash. Looking up sharply, the Mews saw Pai, and actually got nervous; he was radiating fury. "Where is Ryou?" he snarled.

"In the basement," Lettuce said timidly. "Um…. what's going on?"

"I'll explain later," Pai snapped, and stormed off.

Keiichiro poked his head out of the kitchen, and said, "I think I know what happened. Leave Pai to it; whatever he does to Ryou, it's really none of our business."

"What happened?" Lettuce asked.

Keiichiro sat down at a table and sighed. "The first thing you should know is that Ichigo isn't who you think she is," he said gloomily. "I found this out shortly after the Mew Project started, since I've always been opposed to Ryou's reasoning for the Mew Project."

"Who is Ichigo, then?" Mint asked. "Or is that not her real name?"

"Her given name is Ichigo; but her family name isn't Momomiya," Keiichiro replied. "Her family name is Ikisatashi."

This produced gasps from the Mews, and Lettuce asked, "Does that mean she's a Cyniclon?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said. "From what I understand, Ryou somehow sucked her into a portal when she was four years old. He used a necklace made of Mew Aqua to suppress her memories and true form, and probably to control her. My guess is that the necklace either broke or Ichigo got someone else to take it off of her; it was made so she wouldn't be able to get it off. Ryou somehow got the Momomiyas to take Ichigo in, and she's been living with them since. I think that unlike with you four, Ichigo being made into a Mew Mew was intentional, not just a coincidence."

"So do you know what's up with Pai?" Mint asked. "I've never seen him lose his cool like that."

"I think, judging by her family name and Pai's behavior, that Ichigo is Pai's younger sister," Keiichiro said softly.

"Does that mean Kisshu's her brother too?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm guessing he's either related to her more distantly, or he's adopted," Keiichiro said. "If he was her brother, I have a feeling he'd be here helping Pai demolish Ryou."

"Good point," Zakuro said. "What do we do now?"

"We put Lettuce's truce plan into action," Keiichiro said as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

The Mews looked over as Pai came into the room, and Lettuce asked, "Feeling better?"

"Somewhat," Pai said. "I cleaned up the mess I made, by the way."

"Thank you," Keiichiro said. "I told the Mews what happened, by the way. I was going through Ryou's files two months ago when I found out about what he did. I'm really sorry that I didn't find out when it happened; I would have sent Ichigo home had I known."

Pai sat down in a chair and said, "Thanks for the thought. Ichigo and Kisshu are together now, by the way."

"Aren't they related?" Mint asked.

"No, Kisshu is adopted," Pai said. "He's been my best friend since we were little, and so when his parents died, which was after Ichigo was kidnapped, I convinced my parents to adopt him."

"How's Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"As well as can be expected; she's sad that she missed nine years of living with me, Taruto, and our parents," Pai said. "Her memories of those nine years are also gone; she said after she woke up that everything since the necklace was put on her was blank."

"So she doesn't remember us?" Pudding asked sadly.

"Right," Pai said. "Keiichiro, you mentioned a truce plan?"

"Yes, Lettuce came up with an idea," Keiichiro said.

Pai looked at Lettuce, who blushed slightly and said, "I was thinking if you took our Mew Aqua and healed your planet, you wouldn't need Earth."

"Kisshu actually came up with the same thing a while back," Pai said. "We already took care of Deep Blue's human host; I think that's a great idea."

"Good," Keiichiro said. "Why don't you tell the others to come here, and we can talk more."

"I'll go get them," Pai said, and teleported out. He came back a few minutes later, with Kisshu, Taruto- and Ichigo.

* * *

 **Rubyjems: I did not write this chapter Lokiismylife did. But every chapter after this will be written by me.**

 **Mint: Whatever! Nobody cares about what you say.**

 **Rubyjems: Shut it birdy or you can go down after Kisshu!**

 **Ichigo: Yes take her down!**

 **Mint: Ichigo I'm your teammate!**

 **Ichigo: Don't care you never do any work at the cafe you just on your butt and do nothing but drink tea!**


	2. Taruto and Ichigo have a sappy moment

**Rubyjems: To the fans sorry for the year and a half of nothing. I'm a college student, in fact, I'm in my third year and also I'm A.D.H.D and tend to forget things. Also been having issues with a former best friend that betrayed me and can't get the hint that I don't want anything to do with her anymore. Also, I'm giving Your Adopted up for adoption if you want to adopt the story p.m. me or leave a comment.**

 **Pai: Ruby what did you do with Kisshu? He hasn't been seen in two months?!**

 **Ryou: Along with Mint she hasn't been seen either.**

 **Rubyjems: Um...(scratches her head) I don't remember. I think I lock Kisshu in a teleport prove room also locked him up in teleport prove rope and stuff. And I think I put a gag on him and the room stops telepathy as well. As for Mint, I didn't touch her. Even though she was my next target. And hey wait a minute! Didn't you die in the last chapter?**

 **Ryou:...**

 **Ichigo: Kill HIM again!**

 **Rubyjems with creepy look and holding gummy bears:With pleasure. (Starts singing her version of f*** you) stab you(stab you) stab you very very much with gummy bears!**

 **Pudding: I think Rubyjems oneechan is on a sugar high na no da!**

 **Taruto: What is with the sappy moment in the title?**

 **Rubyjems: Taruto no spoilers, Pudding I haven't had any sugar at all, and Zakuro do the disclaimer.**

 **Zakuro: Rubyjems does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the things she loves reading fanfiction about. Cause if she did all her favorite character shippings would of happen in them like kissigo!**

* * *

 **Previously in Pai's Little Sister**

 _"Kisshu actually came up with the same thing a while back," Pai said. "We already took care of Deep Blue's human host; I think that's a great idea."_

 _"Good," Keiichiro said. "Why don't you tell the others to come here, and we can talk more."_

 _"I'll go get them," Pai said, and teleported out. He came back a few minutes later, with Kisshu, Taruto- and Ichigo._

Taruto looks around at all the mews, "So what's going on? Where's the old hag?," then noticing Ichigo by Pai and Kisshu "And who the heck is she?!"

Ichigo looked at Taruto confused "I can ask the same thing. I don't recognize you and aren't you a bit too young to be chosen to be here?"

"Ichigo this is Taruto. And he snuck his way onto my ship without me knowing." Pai said.

"As in..." Ichigo started but didn't finish because Pai started to nod.

Ichigo started to cry and lunged right at Taruto hugging him and crying. And Taruto being the butthead that he is and having no clue what was going on started to struggle in her grip and demanding to be let go.

"What in the world?! Let me go! Pai, what is going on? Who is this girl and where is the old hag?" Taruto exclaimed.

"Well, Taruto it turns out Mew Ichigo is actually a cyniclon. And not just any cyniclon but our sister who has been missing for nine years. And before any of you ask. Taruto was only a baby when Ichigo was taken that's why he doesn't remember her. And Taruto, Ichigo's disappearance is the reason why mom and dad always had an eye on you. They were scared you would disappear as well." Pai explained.

"So Taru-Taru didn't get to know his oneechan at all because of Ryou na no da," Pudding exclaimed.

"Is that she's won't let me go cause she missed so much of my life," Taruto said now crying and hugging Ichigo back because he never knew he had a sister that went missing.

"Yes to both questions. Now I believe we are supposed to be discussing a truce and a way to save our planet." Pai said.

"Yes, it would probably be best if you take the Mew Aqua and use it to heal your planet." Lettuce said.

"Sounds fine to me like I said Kisshu already killed Deep Blue's human host which was the tree hugger. And a good thing too. For it turns out Deep Blue wanted the earth to himself." Pai said.

"Have you told the council about Deep Blue's deception yet Pai?" Kisshu asked.

* * *

 **Rubyjems: And I'm going to stop there cause I've been working on this for too long and not sure where I should go. If you got an idea where I can go from this p.m me.**

 **Pai: Do you think you can be more specific where you lock up Kisshu?**

 **Rubyjems: Don't know I know I have teleport proof rooms everywhere that represent all the fanfics I'm into. Try the section for my latest fanfiction obsession Batman and young justice. Oh, speaking of batman fun fact March 30 is the 80th anniversary and Sept 21 is the official date.**

 **Taruto: I hate you. Why did you make me a sap for this chapter?**

 **Rubyjems with a sledgehammer in her hands: Because I'm the author and I want to. And for that comment, you can join Kisshu wherever I locked him up at. (Begins chasing Taruto)**

 **Pai: Ruby no! (Begins chasing Ruby)**


End file.
